Breaking The Rules
by WRATH77
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this, They shouldn't be together. But they didn't care, they just wanted to be together. My first TCM story. Tommy X OC R&R


AN: This is my first ever TCM Fic. So please be kind to me. This is more of a teaser for my Texas Chainsaw Massacre fanfic series, Chainsaws and Shotguns. So, when I put the other stories, some of this stuff is not in there. I love Leatherface and I love the Thomas character. This is part of my 100 themes challenge I'm doing. I don't own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Isabelle and her family are mine!

They shouldn't be doing this.

They shouldn't be together.

But, right now they couldn't care less.

Isabelle touched Thomas's leather mask, her fingertips tracing the strings and stitching. She wanted nothing more than to touch his face, his real face. Her unspoken request was answered when he removed the bindings, showing his deformed face to her.

Isabelle ran her fingers over his face, feeling his old scars. She sighed as she rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes as memories clouded her head.

There were times she couldn't believe that their lives were almost similar to each other.

Thomas family killed in order to feed themselves.

Isabelle's family killed in the name of God.

Thomas was disfigured, making everyone believe he was a monster.

Isabelle was albino, making everyone believe she was a ghost.

They were both ridiculed and subjected to cruelty. But that's what brought them together.

Isabelle remembered when she first met Thomas. She was only eight years old. Two years after her cousins killed her parents, who were killed when they tried to escape from their isolated farm. Apparently, they were only a field away from the Hewitt's.

She remembered when she first saw Thomas; he was under a tree with a little sketchbook. Thomas didn't have a mask yet, so when she saw his face, she froze at the spot. He looked like he was about to run away from her, but she grabbed his arm and calmed him down. He looked surprise that she wanted to talk to him, but he stayed while she introduced herself. That was when she started talking to Thomas. Over the years, they have gotten much closer.

She remembered the times Luda Mae has invited her to dinner (she declined every time, not wanting to eat whatever they had)

When she used to play her guitar to him.

Whenever they used to draw together (And it always infuriated her that he could draw so much better than she could).

When she defended him at school, getting into a lot of fights herself.

How she came to him whenever Joseph beat her and he just held her as she remained motionless against him.

That was when it started; that was when she started falling for him.

When she was 19, she finally confessed her feeling for him. He was in his basement, wearing his leather mask and blood splattered apron. He first looked confused, and then he looked angry. He pointed at her and waved his arms around. Since she knew for so long, she knew what he was trying to say. He said that she was lying.

She then got angry and screamed at him, saying why she would lie. She then turned away and was about to leave, but Thomas grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him.

The first thing she noticed was small her hand looked in his. It made sense, she was only five feet and he was over six feet.

He knelt down to her level and stared at her face, trying to see if she was really lying. He apparently found none because he then embraced her.

Isabelle felt a jumble of emotions, but the most she felt was love and grief. Thomas was brutalized by people, ostracized and treated like a dog. Some members of his family treated him fine, but most of them, especially Hoyt, treated him like a pet. Just like she was.

Isabelle hugged him back, her arms around his neck. She knew there was kindness in this world; her parents were prime examples. She hoped she could show Thomas that too, to mend his tortured soul.

She started to fiddle with his mask, so he removed it. She cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. His disfigured face didn't matter to her, he was still Thomas. His right hand started to caress her face, like he was trying to find any imperfection in her face.

When there eyes locked, Isabelle felt a electric current go through her body and when she felt Thomas's arms tighten around her waist, she knew he also felt it. Their faces inched closer and closer till their lips touched.

It was very soft and awkward, considering that this was their first ever kiss. Isabelle couldn't help but feel whole and right like this. It felt so right to be with Thomas like this.

Then Hoyt and Joseph came in and all hell broke loose.

Joseph grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Thomas. She was screaming while she was being pulled back to the car; she saw Thomas coming to her, but Hoyt stopped him.

When they got home, Joseph gave her the worst beating of her life. Then, her aunt forbade her to ever go to the Hewitt house and to never see Thomas again.

But, Isabelle didn't listen. She needed Thomas.

So, for the past three years, they had been seeing each other near a large tree a couple fields away from their houses. Most of the time, they just leaned against each other, just glad to be in each others presence.

They knew what they were braking the rules, but they didn't care because all they wanted was each other.


End file.
